User talk:RealMarioFan22
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuperEmiga page. Please suck my 1 inch dick if you're a gay fag! MarioMario543212 (Talk) 15:09, September 30, 2012 @MarioMario54321 OMFG WTF Why would you say that???RealMarioFan22 (talk) 19:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Please leave my stuff alone! It's called Mario In Black! I'm cancelling my hack, and it's not a crime to make any of these IJosh64 (talk) 17:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Are you a TRUE Mario fan?SuperWario9000 (talk) 23:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC)superwario9000 @SuperWario9000 Sure I am. Quit removing the info about MM54321's videos from the pages. Don't forget this wiki's mainly about his videos, so it's necessary to put the info there. @above Alright Thanks for understanding. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Look, sorry to be mean, but you will be banned by MM soon. I'm sorry, but you are making bad edits and are being a troll. So too late and have a nice day in the real world :) -CJ9 IJosh64 (talk) 04:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) @IJosh64 What are you talking about? I'm never a troll on this wiki.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 05:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Great job on the edits I just know we can make this wiki get closed - EmigasFist2 Thanks, but I'm not here to destroy all the pages. But I don't know why so many people hate me.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 18:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) @above I have no idea either... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey RMF22, are you interested in stopping EmigasFist? He wants to troll. Sorry about being so hard on you.IJosh64 (talk) 22:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) YOUR NOT THE ONlY REAL MARIO FAN! Yoshiguy63 (talk) 16:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop making junk edits on the cosmic crystals pagesSuperWario9000 (talk) 23:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 WTF are you talking about...RealMarioFan22 (talk) 23:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Why do double letters, and remove the I in IV?SuperWario9000 (talk) 23:44, October 16, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 Because I want to make many very small edits on Cosmic Crystals so that I can get award badges easily, but don't worry, once I get the highest award, I'll set all the pages back to normalRealMarioFan22 (talk) 00:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) 'kay. My plan was to make tiny edits too XDSuperWario9000 (talk) 00:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Superwario9000 You why did you delete all the great facts about MM it took me hours to put them all down and you delete them all dont you ever do that again or I will get a admin and block you. 16:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) @above Chill out! It's just a couple hours! Sometimes it takes much more than that! It took me a whole day to get about 7 pages on this wiki once D: -LL573 (talk) 13:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I have more edits than you by almost 100, and you say you're the ONLY real fan of Mario? Ha! -LL573 (talk) 13:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC)